


A Lie to Himself

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Insecure Deceit Sanders, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, i cant believe thats an actual tag oh my god, theyre so cute and gay i love them so much, this is also for my deceit giggles agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Deceit isnotinsecure.Except that he kind of is.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	A Lie to Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this incorrect quote that I thought was Adorable.
> 
> And I mean... Logan's a mood so there's that.

Deceit wasn’t insecure. He was confident in himself and who he was and what he was supposed to do. 

He was lying through his teeth, but hey ‘fake it till you make it’ was a valid game plan, wasn’t it? Deceit knew what he was doing, he was convinced of that at least, when it came to his function as a part of Thomas.

And if the realization that as a dark side he probably shouldn’t be interacting with his boyfriend, known light side and incredibly intelligent and sweet Logic “Logan” Sanders, hurt a little more than he thought it would, then he was just failing.

Dee wasn’t sure what he was failing at, but he knew he was failing and that just couldn’t stand could it?

So he was avoiding Logan. Or… trying to. He managed to last two days before he was caught in the memory archive (or the library, since that was the form it took in the mind palace).

“Deceit?”

Upon hearing Logan’s voice, Deceit jumped and turned, the book describing Thomas’ first venture into theater and acting held open in his hands.

“Oh. Logan,” he said, schooling his voice into one of indifference instead of the flustered embarrassment he actually felt.

“I’ve been looking for you, have you been avoiding me?” Logan asked, frowning at Deceit and making a knot of guilt grow in his stomach.

“No,” was his immediate response, but the way Logan’s frown deepened made him wince.

“Excuse me if I find that difficult to believe, dear,” he said, taking a few steps closer only to stop when Deceit took two steps back.

“I- Yes, of course you saw through it,” Deceit sighed, readjusting his hat on his head as he closed the book and stared at the floor.

Logan was quiet for a moment, seeming to consider something before he spoke up again.

“Have I done something wrong? If so, it would be best if you told me, Dee, I’d much prefer being informed of any mistakes I’ve made in our relationship.”

God, why was Logan so perfect?

“...I’m a dark side, we shouldn’t be interacting,” he admitted, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor because he didn’t really want to see the look of realization that he was right on Logan’s face.

There was silence for a moment and then there was a hand under Deceit’s chin, lifting his head so Logan could look him in the eyes.

“Excuse me if I offend, but I would very much like to show you a thirty slide power-point on why you’re wrong,” he started, small smile lifting his lips when a surprised giggle escaped Deceit’s throat, “spoiler, slides two through twenty-nine are all different ways to say I’m needy and I love you.”

Deceit struggled to smother down his laugh, face growing red as he grew more flustered by Logan’s words. It was rare he was so verbally affectionate, and it always caught Dee off guard when he expressed his love this way.

“What are the other two slides then?” he asked, unable to stop the smitten smile from taking over his expression.

“An introduction slide and a thanks for watching slide, I’m not some animal,” Logan joked, his smile growing as Deceit broke down into giggles.

“How dare you make me laugh? Didn’t you know I’m a villain? If it’s not an evil laugh I should not be doing it,” Deceit said, lifting his hand to wrap it around Logan’s tie, pulling the taller side down for a kiss.

Logan went down easily, shifting his hand to cup Deceit’s jaw as they pressed their lips together.

“I find your giggles endearing, Dee, and I do love you,” Logan said softly, thumb stroking over Deceit’s cheek and making him melt at the tender affection.

“I know,” he said, smiling at Logan’s raised eyebrow, “I love you too.”


End file.
